


L'attacco dei Nargilli

by Shinxer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prendiamo i veterani della Legione Esplorativa, riportiamoli ai tempi dell'adolscenza e catapultiamoli alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. In che casata verranno smistati? Diventeranno campioni di Quidditch, prefetti o degli ottimi Duellanti? Hanji verrà divorata da un Lupo Mannaro mentre cerca di studiare i Mooncalf?<br/>Raccolta di alcune ff a tema Hp con protagonisti i personaggi di snk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>La Sala Grande era veramente enorme: una lunga stanza dalle pareti in pietra massiccia ed un ampio soffitto, che rispecchiava il meteo reale; delle grosse nuvole grigie lasciavano cadere pesanti gocce di pioggia che, tuttavia, si dissolveva a qualche metro da terra. Delle candele accese galleggiavano nell’aria, mentre quattro tavoli già gremiti di studenti completavano l’arredamento della sala. Per finire, sopra un basso palco, il tavolo professori capeggiava su tutto. Alle spalle dello scranno dorato del Preside, infine, erano quattro clessidre dai granelli colorati.</i><br/>«Sono i segnapunti» Hanji gli tirò una gomitata, indicandogli i contenitori in vetro «Durante l’anno scolastico, si guadagnano punti. A fine anno, la casa con più punti vince la Coppa delle Case…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'attacco dei Nargilli

Il viaggio lo aveva scombussolato! Il Lago Nero, solitamente placido e fermo, quel giorno era in subbuglio. Continuamente, numerose onde e gruppi di bolle scuotevano la superficie dell’acqua, sballottolando qui e là le barchette ospitanti gli alunni del primo anno. Il Guardiacaccia si era assicurato che nessuno di loro finisse in acqua e si era scusato: la Piovra Gigante stava poco bene. I pesci di cui si era nutrita si erano rivelati estremamente dannosi ed il suo intestino, ormai da giorni, produceva delle maleodoranti scariche di dissenteria.

“Per quanto un mollusco possa avere la diarrea” aveva pensato Levi, abbandonando le piccole imbarcazioni sulle rive e salendo verso la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria, insieme agli altri ragazzi.

Erano riusciti a rifugiarsi nell’ingresso del castello appena in tempo: un violento acquazzone si era scaricato, poco dopo, sulla campagna scozzese, accompagnato da vibranti tuoni ed una cascata di fulmini. Un temporale ad inizio settembre non era un evento così insolito, eppure quello pareva dotato d’eccessiva intensità.

Il ragazzo si guardò attorno, fissando attentamente il profilo antico dell’architettura, le massicce colonne che sostenevano il soffitto a volta e i quadri che, qui e là, indicavano quello spaventato gruppo di nuove leve.

_Erano davvero i ragazzi del primo anno? Oh, quanto erano piccoli! Quei mocciosi avrebbero sicuramente turbato la quiete della scuola. Ah, peccato che l’estate fosse già terminata! Sir Cardogan doveva assolutamente finire di lustrare la propria cornice o li avrebbe fatti sfigurare davanti a tutti!_

«Nervoso?» una voce squillante lo costrinse a voltarsi verso destra. Una bambina lo stava osservando intensamente, come se fosse un molliccio appena uscito da un armadio! I capelli castani erano raccolti in una disordinata e corta coda, mentre un paio di occhiali celava lo sguardo attento e curioso. La sua divisa era spiegazzata e…macchiata! Ma come aveva fatto a ridurla così?! La divisa nuova già brutalmente danneggiata, probabilmente da un eccesso di Cioccorane divorate durante il viaggio in treno. Si, quelle sulla casacca della fanciulla sembravano proprio aloni di cioccolato.

Si discostò di un passo, sforzandosi di nascondere una smorfia disgustata «Mh… no, affatto» mentì. Certo che era nervoso! Di lì a poco sarebbero stati smistati in una delle quattro case ed avrebbero intrapreso un nuovo percorso di studi. E lui, beh… non poteva assolutamente deludere la sua famiglia. Sentiva parecchia responsabilità sulle spalle: se il Cappello Parlante avesse sbagliato a smistarlo? E lo avesse messo in Grifondoro o in Tassorosso? Non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo…

«Io sono Hanji Zoe, felice di conoscerti!» la ragazza gli tese una mano, che strinse con riluttanza. Le dita di Hanji erano sgradevolmente appiccicose! Si pulì di nascosto con un fazzolettino, sforzandosi di ignorare il proseguire della nuova compagna «Sai… ho letto un sacco di cose su Hogwarts! Dicono che i soffitti siano incantati, così da sembrare dei cieli stellati. E che le scale siano propense a muoversi! Sapevi che nel giardino è stato piantato un Platano Picchiatore? Sai cos’è, no?» Non lo sapeva, ma il nome non era certo incoraggiante «è rarissimo! Qualche anno fa una ragazza è morta addosso al Platano! È caduta sui suoi rami durante una partita di Quidditch e… splat! È rimasta spiaccicata! Era la figlia del Consulente Ministeriale Phillip Ral! Ne avrai sentito parlare!» ovviamente. Quella notizia era rimbalzata sulle numerose testate del mondo magico, tra cui la Gazzetta del Profeta e Streghella 2000. Le Sorelle Stravagarie le avevano dedicato persino un concerto di beneficenza «La gufiera, invece, è rimasta chiusa per ristrutturazione alla fine dello scorso anno. I magicarpentieri si sono dati da fare per riparare alcune falle nel tetto. Pioveva acqua sopra ai gufi ed alle civette! E dopo che Grifondoro ha vinto la coppa delle case …» bla bla bla…

Smise di ascoltarla, tornando a spiare il gruppo. Alcuni ragazzini stavano chiacchierando con disinvoltura, cercando di ingannare il tempo, ma la maggior parte non riusciva a celare l’ansia ed il nervosismo. Molti di loro provenivano da famiglie babbane e tutto questo, per loro, doveva essere decisamente…strano, spettacolare e pauroso al tempo stesso. Un bambino biondo, tuttavia, lo stava fissando con insistenza. Che cavolo voleva, quello? Distolse lo sguardo, sperando che fosse sufficiente a lasciar cadere l’attenzione, ma l’altro lo raggiunse ugualmente poco dopo. Oh, no…l’ennesimo tizio desideroso di socializzare.

«Ehi»

Levi lo osservò attentamente. Era più alto di lui e più robusto; i capelli dorati erano pettinati con estrema cura ed ordine, mentre gli occhi azzurri non volevano saperne di staccarsi dai suoi. Il ragazzo era accompagnato da un secondo studente: anche questi appariva robusto e ben piazzato, per avere soltanto undici anni; le ciocche biondo scuro incorniciavano un viso massiccio, ove spuntava un naso prominente e…cos’era quella peluria a contornare le labbra carnose?! Possibile che fosse già così “avanti” nello sviluppo adolescenziale? «Ciao…» rispose, educatamente, scrutando oltre le spalle dei due. Oh, ma dove erano i professori? Perché non li facevano entrare?

«Tu sei il nipote del professor Ackerman, vero?» …come faceva a saperlo, quel biondino? La sua somiglianza con Kenny era così evidente?! No! Insomma…non era vecchio e rugoso, lui. E poi…

«Si» replicò, senza pensarci troppo.

«Sono Erwin Smith, lieto di conoscerti» un’altra mano da stringere «E questo è Mike. Anche i miei genitori erano insegnanti, sai? Mio padre deteneva la cattedra di Storia della Magia. Mia madre, invece, è stata professoressa di Divinazione per un anno; ora, invece, lavora per la Gazzetta del Profeta e…» Oh, no! Un altro chiacchierone… non bastava quella fottuta quattrocchi che, da qualche parte, stava ancora sparando le sue inutili congetture. «Sai già in che casa verrai smistato?»

No, ovviamente. Domanda idiota, Smith! Se lo avesse saputo, non sarebbe stato così agitato. Insomma… nella sua famiglia erano stati tutti Serpeverde, con la sola eccezione di sua madre: Kuchel era una Maganò. Non possedeva alcun tipo di potere e, inizialmente, si era temuto che anche suo figlio fosse un inutile babbano. Invece, all’età di otto anni aveva iniziato a manifestare i primi poteri: qualche piccolo incidente, del tutto involontario, gli aveva permesso di ottenere una lettera di ammissione ad Hogwarts. Naturalmente, suo zio Kenny smaniava per vederlo in Serpeverde. “Quella casata è la migliore” gli aveva detto “E poi io sono Capocasata. Non vorrai farmi sfigurare, vero?, finendo in qualche merdosissima classe di Corvonero…” quelle erano state le uniche parole che Kenny gli aveva rivolto quell’estate. Da allora, era vissuto nel terrore di quel momento. E se fosse finito in Grifondoro? Se il Cappello avesse scorto un coraggio fuori dal comune, una profonda lealtà o un intelletto brillante? Probabilmente, suo zio lo avrebbe diseredato.

«Primo anno!» una voce profonda li spinse a voltarsi in direzione della enorme porta in legno lavorato. Una strega dal cappello a punta era apparsa sulla soglia, gesticolando affannosamente «Seguitemi, presto! La Cerimonia dello Smistamento sta per cominciare!»

 

La Sala Grande era veramente enorme: una lunga stanza dalle pareti in pietra massiccia ed un ampio soffitto, che rispecchiava il meteo reale; delle grosse nuvole grigie lasciavano cadere pesanti gocce di pioggia che, tuttavia, si dissolveva a qualche metro da terra. Delle candele accese galleggiavano nell’aria, mentre quattro tavoli già gremiti di studenti completavano l’arredamento della sala. Per finire, sopra un basso palco, il tavolo professori capeggiava su tutto. Alle spalle dello scranno dorato del Preside, infine, erano quattro clessidre dai granelli colorati.

«Sono i segnapunti» Hanji gli tirò una gomitata, indicandogli i contenitori in vetro «Durante l’anno scolastico, si guadagnano punti. A fine anno, la casa con più punti vince la Coppa delle Case…»

Lo sapeva. Ah, ma dove era il tasto di spegnimento per quella logorroica?! Tornò a guardarsi attorno: la strega che li aveva accompagnati, li aveva fatti disporre su due file ordinate davanti ad uno sgabello, ove era posato un vecchio cappello di tela marrone. Alle spalle di questo, un uomo corpulento e vestito con una sgargiante tunica rossa stava regalando alcune indicazioni.

«Studenti del primo anno, benvenuti ad Hogwarts! Sono il preside Zackly e, finché rimarrete nel nostro istituto, vi sono regole ferree che dovrete rispettare. Il coprifuoco scatta ogni sera alle undici. Tutti coloro che verranno sopresi ad attardarsi nei corridoi oltre questo orario verranno severamente puniti. Non sono ammesse repliche o scuse patetiche: il bidello» un vecchio dal volto arcigno si fece avanti, accompagnato da una spelacchiata gatta «Adora appendere gli studenti per i pollici; tenetelo a mente ogni volta che penserete di trasgredire le direttive scolastiche. Inoltre, si ricorda che l’accesso alle squadre di Quidditch e dei Duellanti non è consentito ai ragazzi del primo anno» qualcuno levò una piccola protesta, che il preside zittì immediatamente con un cenno perentorio «Come saprete, presto verrete smistati in una delle quattro case di Hogwarts: Grifondoro, culla dei coraggiosi e mia casata prediletta. Serpeverde, per gli ambiziosi e Corvonero, che raccoglie gli amanti dello studio. In Tassorosso finiranno, invece, i leali e i bravi lavoratori, ossia tutti colori che non hanno doti particolari»

«Preside! Mi permetto di dissentire… la mia casata…» un anziano professore si alzò immediatamente in piedi, sbattendo il vino che stava sorseggiando

«Permesso negato, Pixis. Si sieda, su…e torni a bere» detto fatto. Il capocasata Tassorosso si versò una generosa dose di Whisky Incendiario, ignorando tutto il resto.

«Venendo a noi…» Zackly riprese, stendendo una mano verso il tavolo docenti «Vi presento i capicasata di quest’anno. Il professor Dot Pixis, di Tassorosso e detentore della cattedra di Incantesimi; accanto a lui trovate Keith Shadis, caposacata Grifondoro ed insegnante di Volo. Kenny Ackerman, capocasata Serpeverde e professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Per finire, Hannes, di Corvonero. In realtà, il professor Hannes ricopre questa carica temporaneamente, perché non avevamo trovato nessun altro per tappare il buco…e perché va d’accordo con Pixis nella preparazione di pozioni alcooliche. Abbiamo trovato un ottimo compromesso, quindi… oh, dimenticavo…Hannes, appunto, insegna Pozioni. Ora…se non ci sono domande…possiamo procedere.»

Una mano si levò timidamente dal gruppetto degli studenti

«E se avete domande» Zackly prese il cappello, svolgendo davanti a sé una lunga pergamena «Ve le tenete. Iniziamo. Moblit Berner!»

Un ragazzino timido si staccò dal gruppo, accomodandosi sullo sgabello.

Il Cappello Parlante rimase silente per alcuni istanti, prima di decretare «Tassorosso!»

«Ilse Langnar»

«Corvonero!»

«Rico Brzenska»

«Tassorosso!»

«Hanji Zoe»

 

Hanji si staccò dal gruppetto, saltellando verso lo sgabello e sedendoci sgraziatamente. Spettacolare! Quel cappello parlava… non era stupendo?! Perché nessuno condivideva il suo entusiasmo? Oh, era tutto così…figo in quella scuola! Le candele volavano, i quadri chiacchieravano tra loro, le armature si muovevano… Si lasciò calcare il cappello in testa, sollevando subito una mano per toccarlo. Come era morbida quella stoffa, anche se antica e rattoppata in più punti.

_Che fai? Tocchi?_

Una voce gracchiante le rimbombò subito in testa

“Oh, per tutte le Cioccorane! È bellissimo! Non vedevo l’ora di incontrarla, signor Cappello Parlante. Lei è… così …beh… parlante! Anche io so parlare, sa? E anche molto bene!” pensò, sforzandosi di concentrarsi sul copricapo “E tanto! Lo sapeva che lei ha smistato centinaia di migliaia di maghi! E che le sue previsioni sono quasi sempre azzeccate. Lei è…un idolo, un esempio da seguire. Vorrei tantissimo presentarle il berretto che uso per giocare a Quidditch. Sono sicura che sarebbe onorato di incontrarla.. e…”

_Sarei io a dover parlare, qui…_

“Ma certo, ma certo…mi scusi, è che sono così…elettrizzata. Non è stupenda, Hogwarts? Non vedevo l’ora di venirci! Mio cugino dice che ogni mattina i gufi consegnano la posta, è vero?! Ed è vero che il bagno delle ragazze del terzo piano è infestato?! È il fantasma della povera Petra Ral, vero? Non ha digerito ancora il confronto con il Platano Picchiatore…? Lei…pensa che potrei intervistarla? E..Oh, mi dica…è vero che nella Foresta Proibita ci sono i centauri?”

_Ti prego, smettila! Non riesco a concentrarmi! Vuoi farmi rischiare di sbagliare casata?_

“Che? Oh, no no…non si preoccupi. Anzi… ci tengo a dire che una casata vale l’altra per me. Sono tutte valide e non ho aspettative. Però… se proprio devo scegliere, vorrei una casata tranquilla, pacifica…perché io sono così, vero? Tranquilla! E poi…a me piace studiare in silenzio…”

_Stento a crederlo_

“…perché così posso apprendere più cose, capisce? Tipo, ho letto di recente le ricerche di Newt Scamander sui Troll di Montagna! Sapeva che hanno un comportamento gregario? Quanto mi piacerebbe vederne uno! E… e i Mooncalf! Devo assolutamente vederli. La loro danza al chiaro di luna deve essere uno spettacolo. Certo, un po’ rischiosa per via dei Lupi Mannari, ma so che il Ministero sta attuando un serio programma di prevenzione, registrandoli accuratamente in un apposito elenco. A proposito… “

_C’è modo di spegnerti? Ti prego…sto cercando di lavorare!_

“Oh, anche io me lo chiedo sempre. Mia mamma dice che chiacchiero troppo, ma sono sicura che a molte persone interessi quello che ho da dire. Lei, in fondo, è interessato, no? Poi… è così bello poterla conoscere di persona. Da quanti anni smista i ragazzi? Ha mai trovato qualche caso difficile?”

_Tu sei un caso difficile…_

“Ah, lo so… ma sono una brava persona, lo sa? Cerco sempre di impegnarmi in quello che faccio. Per esempio, l’anno scorso ho provato ad allevare dei Bubbotuberi… è stato altamente istruttivo. Ho scoperto che il loro pus è largamente utilizzato in pozioni per….”

**«CORVONERO»**

 

«Erwin Smith!»

Il biondo salì i quattro scalini che lo separavano dallo sgabello, accomodandosi silenziosamente. Scrutò la distesa di studenti ai propri piedi, consapevole di essere al centro dell’attenzione. Quel bambino era il figlio del professor Smith? Gli assomigliava! Chissà dove era finito il prof… Aveva lasciato Hogwarts e il Regno Unito per inseguire la sua passione – studiare i comportamenti dei Kappa in Estremo Oriente – e non era più tornato. Nessuno aveva sue notizie da anni, ormai.

_Sei silenzioso…_

“Aspetto il verdetto, signor Cappello”

_La ragazzina di prima… mi ha prosciugato. Scusa, mi serve qualche attimo per riordinare i pensieri._

“Certamente…”

_C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?_

“No, signor Cappello”

_Qualche preferenza di casata?_

“No, non credo… Penso che ogni casata abbia i propri punti di forza e le proprie debolezze e che si equivalgano, quindi. Tuttavia, io non ho la pretesa di conoscerle tanto a fondo quanto lei. Sono sicuro che esprimerà, invece, il suo giudizio correttamente senza bisogno di suggerimenti”

_Mi piace il tuo atteggiamento._

Erwin mimò un sorriso “Ne sono lieto”

_Vediamo… sento in te un grande intelletto. Ottimo spirito di osservazione ed un cervello che rasenta la genialità. Potrei metterti in Corvonero. Ti troveresti bene, sono ottimi compagni, dediti allo studio e… tuo padre in che casa era?_

“Corvonero, signor Cappello. Tuttavia, se posso parlare francamente, non voglio che tenga conto del passato della mia famiglia. Per me, le “questioni di sangue” non hanno alcuna importanza, davvero. Sarei comunque onorato, ovviamente, di essere parte di Corvonero… però, naturalmente, anche di una delle altre casate. Credo che tutte possano farmi crescere professionalmente; quello che cerco è la possibilità di portare avanti i miei progetti, ecco…”

_Ne hai già qualcuno?_

“Mh, nulla di concreto… ma se dovessi pensare ad una futura carriera, forse penserei al corpo Auror oppure ad un lavoro presso il Ministero della Magia” Punti in alto, eh? “Un proverbio babbano dice “ _punta al trenta per ottenere il diciotto”_ ”

_Che significa?_

“Non ne ho idea, ma l’ho sentito dire dal mio vicino di casa…un ragazzo babbano, una brava persona. Appena lo vedrò gli chiederò l’esatto significato di questa frase. Credo abbia a che fare con il “dare il massimo” in ogni circostanza”

_Sei uno che si impegna, vedo. E che ha ben chiari i propri obiettivi._

"Naturalmente.”

_Hai anche coraggio da vendere. Corvonero sarebbe eccellente per te, ma….Forse Grifondoro potrebbe essere la scelta giusta._

“Mi rimetterò alle sue parole, fidandomi del suo giudizio. Se pensa che mi troverei bene in Grifondoro, non ho nessun problema. Pensa che troverei altri studenti che condividano le miei idee?”

_Mh, forse no… Non so se otterresti il giusto sostegno che ti occorre. Forse Serpeverde. È una casata difficile, ambiziosa, per persone argute, il cui motto…_

“Il fine giustifica i mezzi? Lo conosco.”

_E cosa ne pensi?_

“Non saprei. Qualcuno lo trova biasimabile ed affatto condivisibile, però...Non lo trovo così errato, se il fine ultimo vale la pena, no? “

**«SERPEVERDE»**

 

 

«Mike Zacharius»

_Il ragazzo si accomodò sullo sgabello_

«Ehi, Cappello, ci sei?»

_Non occorre che mi parli. Sento i tuoi pensieri._

“Meglio… è molto più comodo”

_C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?_

“A parte che puzzi di vecchio?”

_Non dire idiozie! Mi sono fatto un bagno, prima di…_

“Hai centinaia di anni. Sei stantio. L’odore di muffa…”

_Dici che si sente tanto?_

“Abbastanza”

_Oh… chiederò di essere spazzolato meglio. Ma… come hai fatto a…?_

“Percepirlo?” Mike sorrise, toccandosi leggermente la punta del suo prodigioso naso. Quello si che era un dono, un talento…riusciva a fiutare qualunque odore, anche a centinaia di metri di distanza. A volte era fastidioso, si… come sui mezzi pubblici, nei posti molto affollati, vicino ai bidoni della spazzatura e…

_Prodigioso_

“Lo so. Comunque, tornando al discorso… potresti mettermi in quella casata con…quella ragazza così carina?”

_Chi?_

Mike puntò l’indice verso il tavolo Grifondoro. L’alunna in questione aveva un taglio corto, maschile, con dei capelli biondo platino mossi ed un volto robusto dai tratti mascolini.

_Ti piace quella?_

“Ovvio”

_Non so se…_

“oh, per favore! Non sono abbastanza coraggioso per i Grifondoro?!”

_Mh… in realtà lo sei._

“Potrei trovarmi meglio in Corvonero? Sono intelligente?”

_Non abbastanza_

“E leale, onesto, lavoratore?”

_Quello sì…_

“Ambizioso?”

_Non molto_

“E allora… che ti costa farmi questo favore?! È così carina quella tipa… dammi una chance!”

_Ma si… mi stai simpatico._

**«GRIFONDORO»**

 

«Levi Ackerman!»

Oh, no… toccava a lui!

“Calmo, su… calmo. Andrà bene, andrà…” si sforzò di mantenere una espressione neutrale, pacifica. Non aveva motivo di sentirsi intimorito da quel vecchio indumento, vero?! Appunto. Il Cappello avrebbe capito, lo avrebbe aiutato…sarebbe andato tutto bene, a meraviglia! Si sarebbe seduto sullo sgabello ed avrebbe atteso il giudizio, senza dubbi od incertezze.

Salì gli scalini, incrociando inavvertitamente lo sguardo con suo zio. Kenny lo stava fissando intensamente, carico di aspettative e speranze, le labbra atteggiate in una smorfia che non ammetteva alcun errore. AH, perfetto… doveva farsi mettere in Serpeverde, per forza… o ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze. Oh, si vedeva già a pulire lo sterco di Demiguise dalle stalle di Cura delle Creature Magiche. O a raschiare i trespoli della gufiera a mani nude.

No! Non doveva pensarci! Non sarebbe mai accaduto. E poi…doveva concentrarsi; avrebbe convinto il Cappello a tutti i costi e sarebbe finito in Serpeverde. Volse le spalle al tavolo docenti, accomodandosi sullo sgabello. Centinaia di occhi lo guardavano. Accidenti, accidenti! Il nipote del terrificante professor Ackerman presto sarebbe stato smistato… chissà dove sarebbe finito.

Sentì il cappello finirgli in testa. Oh, speriamo che il ragazzino prima non avesse i pidocchi! Una smorfia schifata gli apparve istintivamente sul volto. Maledizione… da quanto non pulivano quel coso disgustoso?

_Un altro che pensa che io sia sporco!_

Ahi… non si era reso conto d’averlo pensato. Accidenti! Doveva rimediare e subito! Doveva accattivarsi quell’orribile oggetto chiacchierone e farsi smistare in Serpeverde, assolutamente.

_Non posso metterti in Serpeverde, mi dispiace. E non sono così "orribile"_

Lo aveva pensato di nuovo! No, no, no! Come non poteva metterlo in Serpeverde! Oh, merda… Kenny lo avrebbe ammazzato. Gli avrebbe tagliato braccia e gambe per darle in pasto alla Piovra Gigante. No, no, no…

_Non essere assurdo. Il professor Ackerman non è così crudele…_

“Ah, no? Ne sei sicuro? Perché… io lo conosco piuttosto bene”

_Da quanto so, non ha mai ucciso nessun alunno. Solo qualche Auror, nel suo passato da Mangiamorte, ma…questo credo lo sappia anche tu._

Certo che lo sapeva! Kenny era stato uno dei peggiori servi dell’Oscuro Signore. Il suo passato era segreto e ben pochi ne erano al corrente. Tuttavia, si narrava che avesse cambiato bandiera dopo un illuminante colloquio con Uri Reiss, precedente preside di Hogwarts. Dopo la morte di Uri, avvenuta in circostanze misteriose, aveva comunque continuato a servire il Ministero come informatore, aveva ottenuto il perdono ed una cattedra alla più prestigiosa Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria.

“Ti prego…” supplicare non era da lui, ma non sapeva cosa altro fare. Qualunque cosa sarebbe stata meglio che subire l’ira di Kenny…

_No, mi dispiace. Non hai nessuna delle qualità di Serpeverde_

“Non sono furbo?!”

_Non abbastanza_

“E nemmeno ambizioso?”

_Proprio no._

“Per favore…’’

_Mi dispiace_ …

“Ti prendo a calci in culo se non mi metti in Serpeverde!”

_Sono un cappello… non ho…il fondo schiena_

“Non importa!”

_Sei sicuro che tuo zio voglia vederti prendere a calci uno degli oggetti sacri di Hogwarts?_

“Io… no. Ma… prenderà lui a calci me se non mi metti in serpeverde!”

_Non mi interessa._

“Cooosaaa?!? Mi avevano detto che il Cappello Parlante ascoltava i desideri dei ragazzi! Perché non mi vuoi dare retta?!”

_Perché chiedi l’impossibile…e perché mi stai antipatico_

“Stronzo”

_Pensi di migliorare la situazione così facendo?_

“Io… oh, fottiti! Tanto hai già deciso!”

_Certo… ti ho studiato, in questi momenti. E… linguaggio scurrile a parte, credo tu sia un ottimo lavoratore ed una persona fedele. Credo proprio che Tassorosso sarebbe la casa ideale per te._

“NOOOO! Ti prego, no! Kenny dice che è una casata per merdine ambulanti”

_Non sei adatto a nessun’altra casata! Non sei abbastanza ambizioso per Serpeverde o intelligente per Corvonero. E poi non ti piace studiare… Quanto a Grifondoro, si…forse potresti, ma… ti assicuro che tuo zio si incavolerebbe molto di più sapendoti lì che in Tassorosso_

“Cosa?”

_La rivalità tra Grifondoro e Serpeverde è storica. E comunque, coraggio a parte… credo che la lealtà sia una delle tue doti principali, anche se ben nascosta_

“Lealtà? E verso cosa? Non ho alcun ideale o aspettativa! “

_Non verso “cosa”, ma verso “Chi”_

“Cioè? Non ti capisco”

_Capirai più avanti_

“Ti prego… Serpeverde?”

**«TASSOROSSO»**

“Ma vaffanculo…”

Levi scese dallo sgabello, sconsolato, ignorando le grida di giubilo che si alzavano dal tavolo giallo-nero. Si sforzò di non guardare verso il tavolo professori, di non tentennare. Di camminare a testa alta, impettito, come fiero di quella scelta, contento di essere finito nella casata della fondatrice Tosca. Sulle spalle, tuttavia, sentiva le occhiate penetranti di Kenny trafiggerlo continuamente, come brucianti pugnali. Non sarebbe sopravvissuto; sarebbe finito sul menù della Piovra Gigante in campo ad un paio di giorni.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti/e!  
> Se siete arrivati fin qui, vi ringrazio per la lettura *_*  
> Spero che non vi siate annoiati troppo ^^'  
> Allora...premetto che questa ff è nata da una serie di prompt che mi ha inviato una amica; per il momento ne ho alcuni da sviluppare (ma se vi è piaciuta la storia e volete contribuire, sarò felicissima di ricevere altri spunti! *_*), tutti a tema HP.  
> Ammetto d'essere una autrice ancora "acerba": ho scritto alcune ff, ma per timore non le ho mai pubblicate; sto cercando, però, di farmi coraggio e postare alcuni lavori, sperando che piacciano. Quindi...questa ff è nata un po' come esperimento tra noi. Confesso di aver trovato abbastanza difficile muovere dei ragazzini di undici anni e spaziare tanto tra un personaggio e l'altro ^^ penso che, nei prossimi capitoli, sposterò avanti le lancette dell'orologio per lavorare con dei personaggi "più adulti", ecco. Come disse Silente "Tre giri dovrebbero bastare".  
> Ecco, tutto qui... se avete pareri o consigli, sono più che ben accetti! *__*  
> Grazie!


End file.
